


Skyrim: After The Dragonborn (Season One)

by pachirisupower



Series: Skyrim: After The Dragonborn [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Elder Scrolls Lore, F/F, F/M, M/M, Skyrim Main Quest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pachirisupower/pseuds/pachirisupower
Summary: This is a story about what Skyrim turned out to be one century after the Dragonborn, defeater of the dragon menace Alduin, died. It tells a tale of key people in Skyrim and tells us how power plays a great role in life and death. This story will have all new characters and will not reference much from the original game but will be taken into consideration as much as it can. There will be betrayal, love, deception, sex, murder, and many twists and turns. This is Skyrim: After the Dragonborn, Season One!





	1. Episode One: The Death Of A King

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I want to know people like this and what they think of it!

“The Death Of A King”

Part 1: High Hrothgar

The eternal snow blizzard of Skyrim was only greater at High Hrothgar. The old Arngeir walked the halls, searching for a book of his that he had lost. The book he had lost once belonged to the Dragonborn. Arngeir remembered the defeat of Alduin like it happened yesterday. The way the Dragonborn killed the dragon was a historic day indeed. But now the Dragonborn had been dead for centuries and their Grand Master Paarthunax had passed on as well. The Greybeards were alone on top of the frozen mountain, awaiting the time when the world would need them again.

“Arngier” someone called.

Arngeir turned around and saw Borri coming swiftly down the hallway.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I have news” he said.

“Do tell.”

Borri paused and said:

“The High King, Hugo of House Valmont, has died. The cause of death is unknown as of now” 

Arngeir did not know the High King of Skyrim, but any time that someone in power died, chaos was sure to follow. This news was not uplifting.

“And his wife and children?” asked Arngeir

“House Valmont is still staying in the Blue Palace. You know what this means, don’t you? The Jarls and their families are electing the new High King soon”

“That means that there will be fighting. The jarls of Skyrim make up in stregnth what they lack in intrigue”

Arngier turned to go when Borri stopped him.

“There’s… something else”

Arngeir raised his eyebrow as he turned around. Borri revealed a dragon scale that he had hidden in his sleeve. The color was strange and did not resemble anything Arngeir had seen.

“Where did you find this, Borri?”

“Where the Grand Master used to live”

“That makes no sense. The color of this scale is strange, surely it isn’t Paarthunax’s”

Borri looked at Arngeir and he finally understood.

“New dragons?” Arngeir asked

“I would hope not. But with this evidence-”

“One dragon scale does not usually indicate a recent dragon flying around. We do not know the truth yet” Arngeir said

He paused for a moment, wondering what to do.

“Deliver this to the College of Winterhold and deliver this scale to the Arch- Mage Katerina. Tell her what happened here” he said

“At once” Borri said. He walked off, away from Arngeir. 

Arngeir was worried. Surely one dragon scale could not mean much. Perhaps it had been there for a long time? Perhaps he just forgot the color of Paarthunax’s scales? Arngeir did not know. He hoped that this did not mean anything to the Arch- Mage. But what if it did? That would mean new dragons would circle the skies of Skyrim and there would be no Dragonborn…

The Dragonborn! If there was new dragons, could it be possible that-

Arngeir shook his head. The possibility of dragons returning was too slim to be thinking about such things. Hopefully the College of Winterhold can shed more light on the situation and this will be over. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 2: Winterhold (The College Of Winterhold)

The carriage stopped in front of the College of Winterhold at a sudden stop. It had traveled a while, all the way from the town of Ivarstead to the snowy city in the North. The man inside the carriage was named Ian. He practically fell out of the cart, relieved that he was finally at the College. Here he would finally learn to master his powers.

Ian had found out about his powers when he was a child and was able to cast small spells. He left his hometown of Ivarstead to study at the college, and was eager to start.

“Thank you” Ian said to the cart driver and gave him the right amount of gold.

“Good luck” he said as he drove away.

Ian scratched his dirty blonde hair and walked through the bridge slowly. He stopped as he saw someone up ahead, a vague silhouette of a man. He kept moving forward and saw that he was a middle aged man with mage robes on. The man smiled.

“Welcome, pupil” he said “I am Aemund, the Master Wizard and a professor at the College of Winterhold”

Ian was nervous. He had never encountered a mage before, especially not one with such an impressive title.

“I am Ian” Ian respond “I came to learn the arcane arts”

“I thought as much” Aemund said “Follow me, there are other new students who have arrived as well”

Aemund led Ian through the bridge and to the gates. Aemund held out his hand and a glow emerged and circled Ian, then it just stopped. 

“What did you do?” asked Ian, unaware of such magic

“The gates will open to you now” Aemund responded

And just like that, the old gate opened and revealed a medium sized courtyard with a glowing pillar of blue light and a statue at the center. Ian stood in awe for a second, and carried his bag into the courtyard. 

“There will be a full tour for all of the new students at the college, but for now I will show you your quarters” said Aemund

Ian saw another thing in the courtyard. A small woman approaching them who was dressed in mage robes embroidered with gold. 

“Arch-Mage Katerina” Aemund said “Another recruit”

The Arch-Mage looked at Ian up and down and gave him a warm smile.

“Welcome to our institution. What shall we call you?” asked Katerina

“Ian”

“Of what House?” She asked

“None of importance”

“I see” she paused and then spoke again. “ I must go now, show him the way Aemund”

Katerina walked off and Ian followed Aemund to a door on the side of the courtyard.

“The Hail of Attainment. This is where you will reside as long as you are a student” Aemund said

Aemund turned to Ian with a worried look.   
“I’m grateful young mages like you and the other new recruits have joined the College. I fear that magic is slowly becoming a lost art. The citizens of Skyrim fear what they don’t understand-” Aemund cuts himself off a chuckles “I apologize. I should not lauge you with my worries”

Ian did not think this needed a response so he said nothing, just nodded politely. 

Aemund resumed his warm smile and opened the door. The warmth of the place blew onto Ian and defrosted him immediately. “What kept this place from freezing?” Ian wondered. He supposed it was some sort of long term temperature enchantment. He walked into the warm place and followed Aemund up a flight of stairs. Ian came on the floor where a blue pillar similar to the one in the courtyard illuminated the room, only the light came from a hole with railings because the pillar was on the lower level. He saw faces of the said students. A tan girl with short dark hair. Another girl with fiery red hair. A mean looking guy. They seemed to be in the middle of a conversation. 

“Everyone, this is Ian, another new recruit. I trust you will all be at your first class tomorrow”

Everyone nodded. Aemund quickly showed Ian his quarters and was off. 

The students looked at Ian for a while. The red headed girl was the first to speak.

“Hello. I'm Dalia” she said with a warm smile.

“Im Rachelle” said the tan girl “It's Ian, right?”

“Yes”

“Where do you hail from?” said the only other man

“I was born in Ivarstead but sometimes I would leave for months at a time. My family travelled a lot”

“Did you?” said the man with a hint of distaste

Ian crossed his arms.

“And who are you?” Ian asked the man

“My name is Halvard” he said

Halvard was a little taller than Ian with darker hair and eyes.

“Do you have any experience learning magic?” asked Dalia to no one in particular.

“Of course” said Halvard “I come from a long line of wizards”

“I haven’t” Rachelle said “I guess that’s why I am here”

“Me neither” said Ian

“Surely you must have some spells you can cast. If you can’t cast anything at all, how would you know if you were gifted with magic at all?” said Halvard

Ian looked at Halvard for a second and knew what he should do.

“I’ll show you what I’m capable of” said Ian

Ian never had much training in the arcane arts. He found out about his abilities when he was a child and he remembers casting small levitation spells for a few seconds at a time. Even now, years later, he could not lift up a pebble for more than a few minutes. But he could not say such things in front of his peers. If he was going to get better, he needed to push himself. He cracked his knuckles.

“Are you ready?” asked Ian as he looked at Halvard. 

“Of course I am-” Halvard cut himself off as Ian raised his hand up to Halvard and he started to lift off of the ground. Rachelle and Dalia looked on nervous, but excited. Halvard was five inches in the air and wore an anxious face.

“Let me go” Halvard said

Ian didn’t. He moved his arm so that Halvard moved right on top of the hole on the floor. Halvard almost let out a yelp but Ian managed to bring him back to where the rest of them were standing and released him. Halvard felt relieved to be on solid ground again and walked forcefully towards Ian. 

“Are you mad?” he asked in fury “If your weak magician hands accidently released me on top of that hole I could have broken a leg!”

Ian stopped a smile with a look of boredom as a response. Halvard’s face turned red as he shoved Ian away from him.

“That’s enough!” said Rachelle, as she stepped in between.

Ian gave an angry look at Halvard as he left to his quarters. When he left, Dalia approached both Ian and Rachelle.

“It’s late” said Dalia “We should get some rest for classes tomorrow. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine” said Ian

“She’s right” said Rachelle “I’m going to my quarters now”

Dalia nodded in agreement as she and Rachelle went to their different rooms but Ian stayed. He thought for a moment. The first night and he was causing trouble. He had come to learn magic, not fight with the people that Aemund told him were becoming scarce! Ian lifted his head up and walked to his room. Surely he will get a taste of what he came for in the classes to come.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 3: Whiterun ( Dragonsreach)

The Cromwell family sat at their dinner table awaiting their meal. Tonight they would eat roast duck, the finest in Whiterun, which was a favorite of Jarl Alexander Cromwell.

Alexander sat at the head of the table. A large man, with hazel eyes and brown hair that most of his children had inherited. Next to him sat his towhead wife, Lillian. Her frame was small compared to her husband and their children, even the girls.

Their eldest, Cecil and their second oldest, Imogen waited at the table for their other siblings and uncle. Even though all of the Cromwell children shared their father’s eye color, Imogen had Lillian’s blond hair, a trait which no one in their family had but them.

“How much longer do we have to wait?” asked Imogen. The Cromwell family never ate until everybody was seated at the table.

“Until Johanna and Marshall come back” said her mother.

At that moment, their third youngest, Marshall and their youngest Johanna walked in with their uncle, Alexander’s brother, Henry at their heels. 

“They were in the market this time” said Henry “Talking with their common friends”

“They aren’t ‘common friends’, they’re just our friends” said Johanna as they sat on their chairs at the tables.

“Try not to be late again” said Cecil “We’ve been waiting for 10 minutes”

“Oh please” said Marshall “You could wait a few minutes here and there”

“Enough” said Alexander “You all are giving me a headache”. Alexander placed his fingers to his temples and rotated them as he would do when he would get headaches.

The people at the table laughed. The Cromwell children all had different interests and personalities, but they blended as best they could. Cecil was the smartest one, with his quick wit and book knowledge. He will one day sit on Whiterun’s throne and be Jarl when Alexander dies. Imogen was smart but pretty much said whatever was on her mind. She was not as book smart as Cecil was, but she was a caring girl with a big heart and would be a compassionate ruler should she ever come to the Whiterun throne. Marshall was the most reserved out of the children and had recently developed magical abilities. He now trained with the Court Enchanter, Imdore. Johanna was outspoken and hard and dreamed of becoming a housecarl in Whiterun’s court. The chances of her ever becoming jarl were slim, which meant she was free to become anything she wanted.

The roast duck was brought out and served to the family by servants. The Cromwells started to eat and engaged in family banter as they always did.

“Marshall, how are your lessons coming?” asked Alexander

The young boy looked up nervously.

“Fine” he said

“That’s it?” asked Cecil

“There must be more details of your exciting arcane classes older brother?” said Johanna  
Marshall blushed out of embarassment which made Johanna and Cecil chuckle.

“He hasn’t been training for very long” said Imogen “Let it go”

Imogen was protective over her siblings and did not enjoy conflict, but when it was brought to her she never backed away.

“Oh please” said Cecil “Let him speak for himself”

“Listen to your sister” said Lillian “Unless you think you can throw a fireball better than he?”

Cecil smirked and cut his duck.

“What about you Johanna? Aren’t you learning how to become a housecarl with Athena?” asked Henry

Johanna leaned forward, eager to share what she has learned.

“Yes and I think it’s turning out well. At this rate I will be the best housecarl the world has ever seen!” said Johanna as she raised a piece of duck to her mouth.

This made Cecil and Alexander giggle with Marshall managing a smile.

“You don’t believe me?” said Johanna with her voice raising “Well let me tell you-!” 

Johanna was cut by Ser Athena, the housecarl of Whiterun with Imdore at her heels. Athena was a large woman with dark skin and shoulder length hair. Imdore was a smaller older man with greying hair with matching grey eyes. 

“My lord” said Ser Athena “My apologies for interrupting”

“No need to apologize” said Alexander while getting up and approaching her.

“My lord we have a message from The Blue Palace in Solitude” said Imdore

“And the contents of this message?” said Alexander

Imdore and Athena looked at each other and looked back at Alexander.

“Our king, Hugo of House Valmont has… passed on” said Athena

Alexander gave a look of confusion as it finally hit him. Hugo was one of the greatest High Kings that Skyrim has ever seen. Under his rule, every hold has prospered. He was a kind man who was fierce as he was brave. He ruled with a fair hand. Now he’s gone. 

“And his wife and children?” asked Alexander

“The Queen and her twins are in good health” said Imdore

Lillian got up and put her hand on Alexander’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry Alexander. I know you thought of him as a great friend” she said

Alexander looked down in the direction of Athena as he processed the news.

“The message brought more news” said Athena “The Queen has called for a Council at the Blue Palace to discuss the future of Skyrim and the High King”

The news spread around to all faces at the table as they processed what was happening. Alexander, Lillian, and the children would all have to go to the Blue Palace. The Council is a meeting of the Jarl and his or her family (if they choose to bring them). It would be called every 10 or so years to discuss matters in Skyrim, but in times like this it was called immediately.

“Then I know what I must do” said Alexander

“As do I” said Lillian

“Does this mean we get to go to the Blue Palace?” asked Johanna “In Solitude?”

The children looked at Alexander for a moment, waiting for his answer. Alexander spoke.

“Cecil and Imogen have come of age. They are old enough to experience the royal court, to get betrothed. They will come with us to the Blue Palace. Marshall and Johanna will stay” said Alexander

“What?” said Johanna in disbelief

“Father, we should all go-” started Imogen

“I’ve made my decision” said Alexander.

“We’re really going to the Royal Court?” Cecil said in disbelief.

Marshall rolled his eyes.

“My lord” said Athena. Everyone looked to her.

“Who will rule Whiterun in your place?” asked Athena.

Alexander looked his brother.

“My brother has always had a mind for ruling. I trust that he will rule well in my stead” said Alexander.

“It will be my honor” said Henry

Alexander then looked to his children. Johanna and Marshall looked visibly upset while Cecil and Imogen looked quietly surprised. 

“I know you are upset” said Alexander to his two youngest “But you must understand that the Royal Court is one of the most dangerous places in Skyrim. All nobles must experience it. But you are my children and I will keep you safe until you are ready”

Alexander started walking out of the room.

“We will leave tomorrow. Pack your belongings and be ready” he said.

And with that, he left the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 4: Riften (The Streets)

Finding food in the streets of Riften was something of a skill for Dorian.

Being raised in the Theives Guild, poverty was all he knew. He never knew his mother or father, all he knew was the need to survive and to protect him and his sister Etta. Whether it be stealing or getting money from the occasional heists he did with the guild, Dorian always found a way to have the essential food and water.

Unlike some of the older people in the Guild, younger members like him walked the streets freely. He did not like staying underground in The Rataway longer than he had too. Today he walked in search of some bread or fish from the harbor.

Dorian walked to the market in a brisk fashion, the way he liked to do everything when he was stopped by a child’s voice.

“Dorian!” said a girl’s voice.

He turned around and smiled.

Phoebe was an orphan too but unlike him, she wasn’t raised in the Guild. She was around 6 or 7 and lived at the Honorhall Orphanage. A small girl that was skinny with years of being underfed. 

“Hello Phoebe” said Dorian. He was always happy to see Phoebe.

“Where are you going?” she asked.

“To see you” he lied.

Dorian had planned to use the money he got from the last job he did to buy food but whenever he saw children like Phoebe, orphans who were hungry, he could never refuse them. This time he gave her a large majority of the money. 

“Here” he said “Use it go buy some sweet rolls for you and your friends”

Phoebe broke out into a smile.

“Thank you!” Phoebe said as she hugged him as best she could “If you were not around, half of the children of Riften would starve!”

And with that she was off. The food and festivities in Riften were scarce for the lower class. The Jarl and the other rich people in Riften had an abundance of cheeses and meats and grains. But children like Phoebe had to starve. The triggered and inner resentment in Dorian that came whenever he would think about such things. He looked at his leftover change.

Damn. Not enough to buy two fish for him and Etta. Maybe he would be able to ste-

Dorian’s thoughts were cut off by arms wrapping him around from behind. Dorian yelped for a split second and turned around. Dorian smiled. Of course.

In back of him stood a tall dark skinned man with commoner clothing and a burlap sack. Akeem looked into Dorian’s violet eyes and Dorian quickly whipped his head from side to side. Nope, they were alone. Good. If anyone seen them like this… it would surely put them both at risk.

“I haven’t seen you for a few days” said Akeem

“I had a heist job. I’m sorry”

“Don’t be. It’s how you survive so it’s what you must do”

“I wish I didn’t have to” 

“I wish that we could kiss in front of others whenever we felt like. We can’t have everything in the world”

“Or can we?”

The chuckled. Akeem, with his dark kin and intense eyes. He always could make Dorian more social than he was. Always see right through him. They looked at each other for a moment, arms wrapped around Dorian’s waist and Akeem plants a kiss on Dorian’s lips. Dorian put his hand on Akeem’s chest, signaling him to stop. Of course Dorian would fuck him right then and there if he could. But he couldn’t.

“So what’s the latest news around Riften?” asked Dorian. He was not really interested, he just wanted an excuse to spend more time with Akeem.

“Apparently the High King is dead” said Akeem

“What does that mean for us?”

“It means the jarl of Riften is leaving for the Blue Palace”

“Thank Talos”

Akeem and Dorian laughed. Jarl Dreshner was hated by the lower class. He barely came outside of Mistveil Keep so Dorian never really got a good look at him. But the things that were said about him on the streets of Riften made everyone dislike him. The way he would make himself sick off of banquets. The way that the lower class had to scrape around for food while the jarl’s court always had an abundance. Dorian decided to change the topic.

“Did you seek me out for any reason other than to have me suck your cock?” asked Dorian playfully

Akeem flashed a smile.

“I did” 

Akeem reached into his burlap sack and brought out two loaves of bread.

“For you and your sister” he said

Dorian took the loaves.

“You need to stop stealing out of your own mother’s cart for me” Dorian said

“Why?” Akeem asked

“Because she’ll catch you one of these days”

“She won’t. I promise”

Dorian looked at him in disbelief.

“I promise!” Akeem said “Do you really think I’ll let my mother stop me from keeping you alive” 

“No”

“You worry too much” Akeem said as he put his hand on the back of Dorian’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Dorian let himself savor this one and waited a while before pulling away.

“I need to go back now” said Dorian “Etta will be getting hungry soon”

“Don’t disappear again” said Akeem

“I won’t” Dorian said.

Dorian walked away with his brisk pace back to the Guild, secretly hoping for more time with Akeem. But we can’t have everything in the world, as he said. Leaves fell in the crisp autumn air as Dorian crunched his way through the streets.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 5: Whiterun (Outside Of Dragonsreach)

The Cromwells stood at the bottom of the steps of Dragonsreach. It was early morning, and today would be the day that the majority of them would leave for the Blue Palace. They all stood, looking towards the town as the sun rose and turned the dark sky into pink and orange.

“When will the carriage arrive?” asked Cecil  
“Soon” said Alexander

Lillian broke away from her stance to look at her children.

“It might be fitting to say goodbye now” Lillian said sadly.

“Are you alright mother?” asked Marshall.

“I never liked leaving my children” said Lillian “Even if I know you’ll be taken care of. My mother died when I was very young, but your mother is still here. And as long as I’m here, I will protect you”

This brought tears to the children’s eyes but they fought back them and the family came in for a group hug and lingered there for a few moments. This might be the only time they would be together in a month at least (That’s how long a usual Council was). They separated and went to do their individual goodbyes.

“Watch over them” Alexander said to Henry

Henry and Alexander shared a handshake.

“Try not to break anything of mine” said Imogen while talking to Johanna

“Don’t get betrothed to anyone without me approving” she replied as they hugged.

Cecil put his hand on Marshall’s shoulder and smiled.

“Perhaps when I come back you’ll be able to shoot fire out of your palm” Cecil said

“Perhaps when you come back you’ll have the ability to care for someone outside of your books” Marshall said

Cecil gave him a playful punch on the arm as the carriage rode up to Dragonsreach.

“It’s time” Alexander said. The servants came and put their bags into the carriage. One by one, the Cromwells walked in until only Henry, Johanna, and Marshall were left. Alexander gave one last wave to his brother and children ad the driver moved the reins. The horses travelled down the streets of Whiterun in a hurry. The three remaining Cromwells stayed until the carriage was no longer in sight of them and lingered there until it was time for them to go.


	2. Episode 2: "Playing With Fire"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo’s widow, Selene Valmont makes a plan for the Council. The mages take their first class at the College Of Winterhold. Dorian thinks about the future. The jarls of Skyrim arrive at The Blue Palace.

"Playing With Fire"

 

Part 1: The Blue Palace (The Courtyard)

Selene Valmont stood patiently as the remains of her husband were carried off in a coffin down the steps of the Blue Palace. The High King, Hugo of the House Valmont, a man so fierce and gallant, now laid dead in a coffin for all of Solitude to see.

Selene’s children, Elbert and Eleasa Valmont were behind her. They both had puffy eyes from crying. They were twins and both got their traits from their mother. The Black hair, porcelain skin, and green eyes were attributes that will be passed down in the future of House Valmont, thanks to Selene. With them was the the Court Enchanter, Maxwell who stood only a few inches taller than Lady Eleasa but his skin was darker in complexion as were his eyes. There was an older, hard woman named Theodora, who was the Master of Coin. And then there was Ser Curtis, a large man who commanded the Crown’s forces.

“Advisors” Selene said without turning around.

The three in back of her who were not her children looked up, awaiting the widow’s orders.

“I will be at our meeting soon. Right now I must speak to my children” she said

Curtis, Maxwell, and Theodora nodded and walked into the Blue Palace. The Valmonts were left alone in an empty courtyard. Selene turned to see her two despaired children.

“I know this is hardly the time” said Selene as she pulled out two items from her sleeve. “But your father wanted you to have these”

The two items were rings. There were plenty of rings in Skyrim but these two were special.

“Moonstone rings” Eleasa said

“Father had these made?” asked Elbert

“Yes. You know well that our House symbol is the moon” said Selene “These rings will always remind you of your family and heritage”

She placed both rings in the children’s palms.

“I love you both” said Selene “You both could never understand until you bear children. A mother’s love is unconditional”

Now a tear was shed from her eye but she rubbed it off her face. She could not look weak in front of her children like this. If she was not strong for them at this moment, who else would?

“Try to get some sleep” she said to both of them. She walked past them to enter the Blue Palace.

“Where are you going?” asked Eleasa

“I have business to attend to. Your father’s death left a lot of loose ends. The jarls will be here soon and we will be ready” replied Selene

“What do you mean?” asked Elbert

Selene smiled faintly as best she could and walked up to them. 

“You’ll see” she said.

She kissed both of them on the forehead and turned around and walked into the Blue Palace. When she was gone, Elbert and Eleasa looked to each other. Both were dressed in black to mourn their father, and now they knew that this was the time they needed to stick together. The fate of their house will not be known until a new king is chosen.

Part 2: The Blue Palace (The Red Room)

Night was falling as Maxwell, Curtis, and Theodora sat in a large sized room inside the Blue Palace. The called this place The Red Room because it had been the room where many military leaders planned out battles and drew blood. When the jarls come, this will be the room where the meet. Where they will choose a new king. They sat in silence, waiting for Selene to walk in but before she did, Curtis broke the silence.

“Maxwell” he said. Maxwell looked up and raised one eyebrow.

“Are you not the best wizard in Solitude?” asked Curtis. His tone was aggressive and his face harden when he uttered the words.

“I suppose that I-” started Maxwell

“And are you not loyal to the Crown?” Curtis asked

“Of course I am!” exclaimed Maxwell

Curtis smirked. 

“What are you going on about?” Theodora asked 

“It’s curious that the finest wizard couldn’t use his so called great powers to save our King’s life” said Curtis

“How dare you” Maxwell said

“You’re a fool Curtis. We were all in the Blue Palace when Hugo suffered the fever that took him” said Theodora, clearly annoyed.

“Yes. And how do you think he died so quickly?” asked Curtis

“You know very well” said Theodora

“I do. I know that there is no use of a wIzard in our court if he can not do his job!” yelled Curtis as he stood up.

“Perhaps you should calm down” said Selene as she brushed into the room with the same black gown she was wearing earlier. Curtis immediately sat down.

“My apologies” said Curtis

Selene was angry. This was no time for foolishness. She went to the head of the oak table and spoke to the advisors.

“You all swore allegiance to House Valmont when my husband became the High King. For 20 years you have served us well. I am the head of House Valmont now. This is no time to be bickering amongst ourselves. We will not participate in foolishness while the other houses are coming here now to take control over Skyrim!” said Selene. She was yelling now.

The advisors said nothing to this.

“House Valmont has the biggest army at it backing in all of Skyrim” Selene said. She looked to Curtis “”Is this not true?”

“It is true, my lady” said Curtis

“And you are loyal and at my command, are you not?” asked Selene

“Aye” said Curtis

“Then in the name of Hugo Valmont, who was your king, bring in all of your troops into the Blue Palace” commanded Selene

“Why are we bringing in troops? A new High King will be chosen soon and they will reside in the Blue Palace” said Theodora. Theodora always spoke when something was out of sorts.

Selene smiled and turned around for a second. She examined the wall for a second. Stone walls that covered all of the Blue Palace. Walls she trusted. Walls she knew.

“Indeed” Selene said as she turned back around “There will be a new king and his name is also Valmont”

“What do you mean, my lady?” asked Maxwell. All of the advisors looked confused.

“Our House has ruled Skyrim successfully for 20 years. There has been prosperity and life flourishes from Winterhold to Riften. Why should our House not rule Skyrim forever?” said Selene

The advisors were shocked. When choosing a High King, for the most part it was inherited by birth. But the jarls could sever House Valmont’s claim to the throne and elect a new High King. That would not do. Theodora spoke.

“That’s quite impossible” she said

“Is it?” Selene asked

“To make this possible we would have to go against centuries of having elections for the High King” said Maxwell

“So be it. The other nobles houses would have faced many tribulations if my husband had not helped them in their time of need. My house can rule better than all the others” said Selene

“If you do this, you will have to convince them. More than half of the jarls must agree to this” said Maxwell

“Are you saying we have no chance?” asked Curtis

“No” said Maxwell “It is possible”

Selene gave a smile.

“The jarls will support our claim. I’ve always been a persuasive woman” said Selene

“That you are, my lady” said Curtis

Selene paused for a moments to gather her thoughts.

“This could be our one chance to make House Valmont the richest and most powerful in Skyrim. I need you all to do what is necessary to make that happen” said Selene

The advisors nodded.

Maxwell and Theodora looked at each other for a split second. They had always shared a bond that neither of them had with Curtis. They knew that if this failed it would not be a simple “no” from the jarls. They would consider it treason against the rest of the houses of Skyrim. A possibility of war would come when the jarls do. Curtis was blind to this because he was a puppy on Selene’s leash. He blindly followed orders for his lady, no matter what they were. Nothing was beneath him.

“That will be all” said Selene

They nodded and got out of their chairs and walked across to the door and left. Selene smiled to herself. Her house will be triumphant, no matter what the cost.

Part 3: The College Of Winterhold (Main Hall)

Ian felt uneasy about his first class in Destruction. It was one of the more useful schools of magic, it being the only way to fight as a mage, but his magic favored Alteration spells. Well, he had to do it sometime. He opened the door and was inside the College. Like the Hall of Attainment, this structure also was warm inside despite the bitter cold that always plagued Winterhold.

Ian started walking when he heard someone behind him.

“An early bird?” 

He turned around and saw Rachelle.

“You woke me up with all of your moving around” said Rachelle

“I’m sorry”

“It’s alright. I probably would have overslept if it was not for you” 

Rachelle smiled.

“Come” she said “We have class in here”

Rachelle and Ian walked forward into the main room that also had one of the glowing blue pillars that dotted the institution.

“I enjoyed what you did to Halvard yesterday” said Rachelle ”He was being a cunt”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it”

“I’ve always wanted to come here” she said

“Because you want to learn magic?”

“Because I want to be free. Free from everyone who looked down on me for being a mage”

Rachelle’s face hardened. Ian had went through what Rachelle was talking about. It seemed people disregarded mages in favor of men in armor with sword or axes. 

“It’s silly isn’t it?” asked Ian

“What? That even though mages have great abilities they are still disregarded?” asked Rachelle

“That too” replied Ian.

Just then Aemund walked into the main room with Halvard and Dalia in tow. Aemund looked at Ian and Rachelle and smiled.

“You’re here early” Aemund said

“I’m an early bird” said Ian

Halvard sighed.

“Don’t mind him” Dalia said “He’s not to happy that I woke him up”

Halvard rolled his eyes.

“Lets form a circle” said Aemund.

They all formed into a spaced out circular shape. Ian got the feeling it was easier for Aemund to teach this way, where he could speak loud and clear.

“Welcome to your first Destruction class” Aemund said “Tell me, have any of you practiced any Destruction spells?”

“I have” said Halvard almost immediately “I have successfully done several spells in this field, my old tutor said I had a knack for fire based magic”

“Excellent” said Aemund, he looked at the other students and realized their plight. They had no experience shooting ice, thunder, or fire out of their palms. Halvard gave a smirk. Of course he would feel superior to his amateur peers.

“No matter” said Aemund “You will all become great mages by the time you leave our institution”

Becoming a member of the College was becoming a member for life. Even if your training ended, one could still find a bed in the school. They could even find work for themselves. Aemund coughed lightly and began his lecture on Destruction.

“Destruction is the school of magic that us mages use to do damage against our enemies. But if we don’t control our power, it will be chaos. In our classes you will learn how to harness the energies of fire, ice, and thunder with the tips of your fingers”

Rachelle sucked her teeth which sent an echo through the large room, cutting Aemund off. The whole group looked at her.

“Is something wrong?” asked Aemund

“I mean no offense, Master Wizard. But don’t you think we should see a bit of what we are going to do instead of listening to it?” asked Rachelle

Halvard and Dalia nodded in agreement. Ian felt his own head nodding up and down. If what Aemund said was true yesterday, about magic slowly becoming a lost art, shouldn’t they learn as much as they can as fast as they can?

“Well I was going to go a little more into detail, but since you all want to try these spells, I will move forward into the demonstrations” he said. He paused for a second. “It’s time for you to learn how to cast a fireball”

Ian smiled. It’s finally time! He was going to learn a real spell in a college of magic! Rachelle smiled to, it was because of her that the new mages were accelerating their first lesson.

“First, I will show you all how to properly shoot a ball of fire out of your hands” said Aemund

He gestured for the circle to break and move away. Then he turned his body so his side was facing Ian. He breathed. His hands went back, creating a ball of heat and light and quickly pushed it in front of him, causing a fireball to fly across to the wall. The fire hit the wall with a loud noise.

“Will anything burn?” Dalia asked

“Don’t worry” said Aemund “The wall are resistant to magic”

He was right. As he finished uttering those words, the fire on the wall sizzled.

“The trick to fire magic is to breathe. Let the energy form inside you and then release it through fire out of your palm” said Aemund “Who wants to try first?”

Halvard raised his hand and walked near Aemund. This began a series of the mages going up and trying to create fire. Halvard was obviously the best. He would have this smug look on his face everytime he got it right, which was all of the time. Dalia’s was the worst. She was a kind girl that everyone in the group seemed to like already but she was not very good at magic. Ian and Rachelle’s were not great like Halvard’s but were not bad like Dalia’s. Rachelle’s only problem was how hard she thrusted her arm. 

“You can’t force it too much” said Aemund “Magic is wild, it does what it wants”

Rachelle grunted in frustration as a reply.

Ian ended the practice session hoping that he would get one as powerful as Halvard. He followed through the motions gracefully but he could sense that this fireball would be great. The thought frightened him, what if he could not control it? He followed through the motions and a perfect and big fireball went out. For a second he was glad but after he casted the fire, it curved to the left and Halvard dodged it in the nick of time before it crashed on the wall behind him. Had Halvard stayed in his position, he would have definitely been severely burned. Halvard’s face grew red with anger.

“You could have killed me you low born sack of shit!” he screamed as he started to walk towards Ian.

Dalia and Rachelle got in between.

“Calm down everyone!” said Dalia

“I’m sorr-” Ian tried to apologize

“Save your fake apologies cunt!” said Halvard as he swung for Ian’s face.

“Stop this madness!” yelled Aemund.

Halvard stopped after a few seconds, face still red with anger.

“It’s alright everyone” said Aemund “Halvard are you alright?”

“Yes” he said angrily

“This just reinforces to rule of safety, we must always be understa-” said Aemund

“Are you serious? He almost killed me and no one says a word!” yelled Halvard.

The whole room filled with his echoes.

“Halvard I didn’t mean to” said Ian

“He didn’t Halvard. If you would have been burned I could have healed you anyways” said Aemund

“It does not matter” sputtered Halvard “This poor excuse for a pupil just let his magic get out of control! I demand to see him punished!” 

“You are a fool” said Rachelle “Making demands in an institution you don’t own”

Halvard looked at Rachelle like he would incinerate her on the spot.

“Perhaps you should go rest Halvard” said Aemund 

Halvard stared at him.

“You’re kicking me out of my first class?” asked Halvard furiously

They all stared back in response. Halvard looked at Ian.

“I will have my revenge on you” Halvard said

He turned away from the group and stopped out of the room. Aemund sighed,

“Class dismissed”

Part 4: Riften (Inside The Thieves Guild)

Dorian sat in the Thieves Guild daydreaming. No one was in the section of the Guild he was in right now, most of them were probably getting drunk in The Ragged Flagon, the underground bar that you could get through from the Rataway. He was thinking about Akeem.  
Akeem and him met a long time ago, when they were both 12 or 13. Even back then, Akeem was tall enough to be a man. Akeem caughts Dorian stealing from his mother’s cart. But he let him take the food. After then, piece by piece, they grew to trust one another. Things started to get romantic around 2 years ago, when Dorian was 15. Now Dorian did not know what to do. They kept their relationship a secret from most because if Akeem’s mother were to find out, everything would fall to pieces. She despised men who had other men. A homophobic bitch is what Dorian called her.

Dorian’s thoughts were disrupted by a familiar voice.

“Having a good time staring wistfully in the distance Lover Boy?”

Dorian turned to his side and stood up.

“How are you Miriana?” she said

“I just came back from hours on horseback with two fat drucks who call themselves thieves” Miriana said

“Sounds like you”

“What have you been doing while I’ve been gone?” she asked

“Nothing much” Dorian said “I gave some money to Phoebe the other day and I saw Akeem”

“Akeem? Do tell” she said

“We didn’t have time for a lot. We just kissed like we always do. He gave me some food for me and Etta”

“What you usually do? You mean you never… “

“No”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t have ti-”

“Time? Dorian, the people of Riften tell stories of the thieves of this city. How we’d rather have a life of stealing and laziness over actual work” Miriana said 

“It’s different for me. I’m the only one in here that has to provide for someone else”

“Well maybe you should learn to stop. Etta is 12 going on 13. She’s going to learn how to survive on her own sooner or later”

“She will survive if she doesn’t get into trouble” Dorian replied

Miriana rolled her eyes and sat down, Dorian did the same after a second.

“I heard about the jarl. He’s going to some Council. His son is in charge”

Dorian sighed. He could not care less about Jarl Dreshner and his idiot son, a man who a few years older than Dorian.

“I’ve been thinking about the future” said Dorian

“Again?” asked Miriana sarcastically 

“Yes again. About me and Akeem” 

Miriana was silent so that Dorian could talk.

“Akeem will one day own his mother’s business. Maybe one day he will even want to move away from Riften for better money. I don’t want anything holding him back from doing what he wants” 

“You think that you will be his undoing? Who’s to say if he will even want to leave?” asked Miriana

“I do. Everyone would leave if they had the choice. But Akeem would never tell me such things” said Dorian

“Dorian anyone with working eyes could see he does everything for you. He’s obviously in love with you” 

“You don’t think I know that?” 

“I don’t. You don’t know how deep his feelings are for you”

Dorian sighed.

“I just don’t know what I’m going to do” said Dorian

“None of us do” said Miriana 

Deep inside, Dorian knew Miriana was right. Akeem loved him with every bone in his body. And Dorian loved him too. But how long would this last? Would Akeem really want a love in the shadows of the Rataway? Dorian didn’t know. The only thing he has ever know his how to survive and provide for Etta. And now Miriana talks of her one day robbing mansions like he did with the Guild. How long will this life run it’s course until everyone around Dorian was tired of being in the dark?

Part 5: The Blue Palace (The Courtyard)

“Will you please stop being so jumpy?” Cecil asked his sister

“Will you please stop being so rude?” Imogen shot back “We’re finally here”

“Both of you stop” Lillian said. 

Imogen slunk back in her seat. She had dreamed of the Blue Palace for a long time and she was finally here. She only wished she could experience it with all of her family. 

Lillian turned to her husband, who had been brooding for a few hours.

“Are you alright my love?” she asked

“It has been years since we have been here. And now I won’t be able to see Hugo, only his grave” said Alexander.

He was worried. Now that Hugo was gone, the whole province can lead to a downward spiral. The jarls would have to be careful about who they choose.

“Who do you think they will choose?” Alexander asked Lillian

“They might choose you” said Lillian

“They won’t. The throne is usually inherited by birth, they more likely would choose Elbert Valmont” said Cecil

“That doesn’t mean they can’t choose someone else” said Lillian

The carriage finally came to a complete stop in the courtyard of the palace. The carriage doors opened to sunlight and greenery as the Cromwells stepped out onto the stone walkway. The air was colder than it was in Whiterun, now that they were in northern part of Skyrim, but the Sun warmed their skin.

The servants started taking their belongings out of the carriage when Alexander noticed a second carriage on the walkaway. He immediately recognized the seal. The seal of House Rostova of Windhelm. Alexander smiled.

Pavel Rostova, a big, dark skinned man with shining black hair and beard, walked out of the carriage and onto the walkway with a big huff. Alexander knew the Jarl of Windhelm was not big for travelling. Pavel looked up and saw Alexander a broke out into a smile.

“Alexander!” he said as he approached him

“Old friend” Alexander said as they shared a masculine embrace

“What have you been doing all these years?” Pavel said

Alexander scratched his back. “Ruling Whiterun for The High King” he said

Pavel’s grin fell and he looked slightly down.

“How are you?” Pavel asked

“It’s a little hard to imagine. Someone so loved can be taken so fast” Alexander said

“I hear you. It was hard for us to” said Pavel

Alexander opened his eyes in memorization.

“I’m sorry about your wife. She was a good woman” said Alexander

Pavel nodded

“Indeed she was but she had been ill for a long time. Death showed her mercy” Pavel said “But enough of that old pain, we must look to the future”

Pavel turned to the two Cromwell children and Lady Lillian.

“Lady Lillian” said Pavel

“Lord Pavel” said Lillian in return with a smile. She held her hand out and he kissed it in respect. 

Pavel looked at Cecil and Imogen.

“I haven’t seen both of you since you were as tall as my boot” said Pavel  
Cecil gave a small bow and Imogen curtseyed.

“I heard you’re a smart one, Lord Cecil” said Pavel

“You’ve heard correctly, Lord Pavel” said Cecil

“And you’ve truly blossomed Lady Imogen” said Pavel

“Thank you, Lord Pavel” she replied with a smile

“Where are your children?” asked Alexander

Pavel looked back. “Anastasia, Antoine!” called Pavel.

Two dark skinned people, one boy and girl, with shining black hair walked out of the carriage. Both looked like young adults. 

They both approached the Crowells and bowed/curtseyed. 

“How are you two?” asked Alexander

“We are well Jarl Alexander” said Anastasia 

“This climate is strange” Antoine said as he wiped sweat off of his forehead.

“My children” Pavel said “Let me introduce you to Alexander’s children” 

Imogen and Cecil stepped forward.

“Greetings” Imogen said

“Is that a copy of The Lusty Argonian Maid?” Cecil said to Antoine. 

Antoine was holding a dark book that almost blended with his dark clothing.

“Yes” Antoine said unapologetically

Cecil’s eyes lit up. “Can I… borrow that?”

Imogen and Anastasia looked at their brother and groaned.

“Off with you young folk” said Pavel “Let the old people talk alone.”  
Cecil, Imogen, Anastasia, and Antoine then went off to another part of the courtyard and started to talk to each other as if they had known each other all their lives. Their two houses were close, so they were natural allies.

“That’s the future of our holds” Pavel said

“Please don’t say such things, you make me worried” said Alexander

They all laughed.

“I wonder what this meeting will tell” said Alexander

“Who knows?” said Pavel 

“What do you think Selene will do?” Lillian asked

“Does it matter?” Alexander asked

“House Valmont has ruled Skyrim successfully. Who knows what Selene will say to keep her house in power?” she said

“Lady Valmont has a reputation of being ruthless” said Pavel

Alexander waved both of them off. “These are talks for the actual meeting. We have a few minutes of leisure, let me enjoy it” 

The doors of the Blue Palace opened and Selene Valmont stood there with a winning smile with Curtis, Theodora, and Maxwell in tow. She lightly came down the steps and onto the walkway. The children of the jarls quickly came on the walkway with their parents as she approached House Rostova and Cromwell. 

“My lords” Selene said with a curtsey

The group did their respective greetings.

“My lady, I’m sorry for your loss” said Alexander

Selene gave a sad smile.

“Thank you” she said

“The other houses will be here in a couple of hours or they have already arrived. The servants will show you your rooms” said Selene  
They nodded in reply.

“Be prepared for the Council my lords, it’s sure to be one for the history books” she said.

She turned around and the advisors cleared themselves to make a path for Selene. She left the courtyard lightly and they all followed her inside. 

 

\-----------------------

Thank you for reading episode 2! PLEASE leave comments, I would love to see what you all think! Episode 3, "Freedom" will be posted on June 10th, 2018!


	3. Episode 3: Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene visits an old friend. Dorian’s little sister Etta tries to learn how to survive. Dalia, Ian, and Rachelle form a bond. The Jarl’s Council is called to order.

Part 1: The Blue Palace (Inside)

Selene had been married to Hugo for a long time before he died. In this time, she had learned of all the noble houses in Skyrim.

House Cromwell ruled Whiterun, with Alexander Cromwell leading the city with a fair hand. Perhaps too fair and too trusting for the High King’s throne but he was a good pillar that kept Skyrim in order. 

House Rostova of Windhelm, with their shining black hair, ruled Windhelm. Pavel was a good man but Selene has heard whispers of his children and what they did in their spare time. 

House Kelly of Morthal was a quiet house. The Jarl of Morthal, Angus Kelly was an old man who tried to be fair. But Selene had a sense he would do anything to keep his house in power. His wife, Kathleen was barren. She never produced an heir for him. Because of this he had a bastard son who lived in their house, much to Kathleen’s dismay. It was a matter of time until his House would be taken out of power.

House Andersen of Winterhold ruled firmly but justly. Jarl Erika Andersen was a middle aged woman who was smart as she was strong. She had a son named Holmes who came with her to the palace.

House Floras of Markarth was a favorite of Selene’s. Jarl Junia Floras and Selene were great friends. Selene planned on speaking with her little daughter Olivia, who admired Selene a lot, while she was in the palace.

House Black ruled Falkreath but Selene didn’t really care about them. She had done political favors in the past for their house and severals others when rebellions dotted the cities around a decade ago. That is part of the reason why Selene was sure that Elbert would be named the next High King.

House Dreshner of Riften was not that interesting also. In fact, Selene disliked the strange Jarl Sherman Dreshner and his son who stayed to rule over Riften in his father’s stead. But she would need their support in the meeting to come.

Then came the last house, House Ofcharsky of Dawnstar. Jarl Apolonia ruled the city with love instead of fear. Apolonia would be the deciding factor of whether Selene would get her wish at this meeting. That is why Selene was going to see her at this moment.

It was early in the day but by noon the Jarl’s council would have started. She needed the support of House Ofcharsky in order to get her way. In order for House Valmont and only House Valmont to rule Skyrim forever. 

Selene briskly swept through the halls, with her black hair blowing slightly in the wind, until she came to Apolonia’s quarters. She knocked respectfully and waiting a few seconds before Apolonia opened the door to reveal her long red hair and blue eyes staring into Selene’s green eyes. Apolonia gave a shy smile.

“Lady Selene!” she said as she straightened out her gown. She clearly was not ready for this meeting. Apolonia was a shy and sweet woman. One Selene could easily manipulate.

“Jarl Apolonia” Selene said “May I come in?”

“Of course!” Apolonia said.

Selene walked into her quarters, which were quite big. Every jarl had to have one big enough for them and whoever came along with them. Each one was the size of a small house, with several bedrooms, a bath, and a dining room. Selene and Apolonia were in her small dining room with doors going to the said bedrooms and bath. Selene sat on one of the wooden chairs at the table followed by Apolonia who closed the door and quickly did the same. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” asked Apolonia

Before Selene could get a word out, the door from the bedroom opened and there stood a girl who looked vaguely like Apolonia. She had her red hair but she also had a more angular face and no freckles. The girl yawned as she saw Selene and rubbed her eyes.

“Is this your daughter?” asked Selene 

“Yes” said Apolonia “This is Bianca”

Apolonia gestured for Bianca to greet Selene. She did so by doing a poorly executed curtsey.

“Lady Selene” Bianca said with a hint of annoyance

Selene turned in Apolonia’s direction.

“I bet she will be a great beauty when she comes of age” said Selene  
“I don’t think so” said Bianca flatly “Mother always said I took more of my father’s features who wasn’t any such thing”

The room entered an awkward moment of silence because no one really thought Bianca’s statement needed a response.

“Why are you here?” asked Bianca to Selene

Apolonia looked to Bianca in shock and fright.

“Bianca don’t be rude, go take a walk around the palace. Me and Lady Valmont must talk”

Bianca gave an angry huff and opened the door quickly and closed it when she left.

“My apologies for my daughter’s behavior” said Apolonia

“It’s quite alright” said Selene “I was a bit of a troublemaker at that age”

They both laughed lightly. 

“What did you want to speak about?” asked Apolonia

Selene face turned to one of deep determination.

“We are friends, aren’t we?” asked Selene

“Of course” said Apolonia immediately

“Good”

Selene and paused a second and then spoke again.

“I remember when uprising plagued Skyrim a decade ago. The peasants of our country ravaged the streets in several cities, I could only imagine how bad it was in Dawnstar”

“It was bad” replied Apolonia “I’m still grateful for your help in that matter. You and your husband”

“That’s comforting to hear” said Selene “Your house called for help at a difficult time, now my house does the same”

“What do you mean, my lady?”

“Today at the Council we will make history. With your vote, House Valmont will be the ruling house of Skyrim…. Forever”

Apolonia’s face was surprised. Selene figured that to the other jarls, this would be a radical suggestion. But she had to convince Apolonia to support or everything will fall to pieces.

“But my lady… that will contradict eras of Skyrim’s politics” said Apolonia

Selene’s face became stern. 

“What of it? The old eras are done and I believe this will be the best for our future” said Selene

Apolonia paused a second as it rattled in her mind.

“Honor must force you to give me your support. You must do for me what I have done for you. My son Elbert will rule greatly and son will his sons and their sons” Selene said

Another pause ensued.

“Promise me you will do this and make the right and honorable choice” said Selene

Apolonia looked at Selene, trying to hide her fear and shock as best she could.

“I- I will vote in your favor Lady Valmont” said Apolonia

Selene smiled

“Good. I was beginning to think you did not have your priorities straight”

Selene got up and started walking towards the door.

“My lady! You must know that if this does not work, Skyrim could be in open war. They would call us treacherous!” said Apolonia

Selene turned around.

“I assure you, my friend. If it comes to that, the opposing houses will be destroyed. Anyone will say anything to knock us out of power. That will not happen to me or my allies in the meeting to come”

Selene turned.

“I will see you at the meeting, Jarl Apolonia” 

And with that, she left.

Part 2: The Blue Palace (The Red Room)

“It’s just not possible Lady Selene!” bellowed Angus Kelly’s voice in the Red Room. 

Instant objections were what Selene had figured would happen. But she would have to remain firm and stubborn for her plan to work. She was seated at the head of the table in the Red Room, with a nervous Apolonia on the other side. The other lords and ladies of Skyrim were on either side of the table She cracked her knuckles on the table.

“Why not?” asked Selene

“You will disregarding centuries of jarls who had faith in elections. Do you really think that we will let your house commit treason at this council!” yelled Angus

“What I think Angus is trying to say is that elections have always been the way High King’s are picked, the thought of it is a little radical” said Lillian, who was next to her husband.

“What of it Lady Lillian? The past is the past. If we only live by the old ways, how can we prosper?” asked Junia Floras, Jarl of Markarth.

“Jarl Junia how can you be so inclined to turn against the politics of Skyrim?” asked Angus angrily.

Junia gave Angus a look.

“You should be the last one to tell me about loyalty to politics” said Junia

“What do you mean?” asked Kathleen Kelly, who was getting as angry as her husband.

“Your house has ruled Morthal for a long time, Angus” said Junia “But you have no heir. Your hold will collapse as soon as you die”

“How dare you criticize House Kelly! That business has nothing to do with the likes of you” yelled Erika Andersen, the Jarl of Winterhold with greying blond hair and eyes as cold as the climate of her city. House Andersen and House Floras had a long feud with each other, and everyone knew the conflict would reignite here.

“On the contrary, it concerns all of us” said Junia “Without an heir to Morthal the city will fall into chaos and that will be the time where House Kelly will die and no one will take it’s place that has noble birth. Do you really want the savage peasants to the the halls that belongs to the nobles?”

“Jarl Junia is right” said Jarl Graham Black of Falkreath 

“Agreed” said Graham’s wife Georgina “We should have this matter settled now”

“What would you have them do, idiots?” asked Pavel “The Lady Kathleen can’t bear children and even if that was not true, she’s too old”. House Rostova and House Black were two houses that were also at each other’s throats. Rivalries were big in Skyrim, especially among the nobles.

“You will hold your tongue!” said Georgina furiously

“Or what?” Pavel countered

“Fool!” Said Graham “You would let the streets of Morthal be torn for what? We need an heir for the Kelly throne and we need it now!”

“But we don’t have any children for the hundredth time!” yelled Kathleen

“Aye” said Angus “But we do have an heir” 

The jarls looked at Angus curiously.

“Who?” Asked Selene

“I want to send a courier to Morthal. Tell them to find my son Fairbanks. Tell him that by my power, I name him my heir” Angus said to Selene

The jarls fell dead silent. A bastard? As a jarl? People have gone to war for less. Kathleen immediately was infuriated and tried her best not to show it but it was clear to everyone she did not want Fairbanks to be the jarl. Selene snickered.

“What is it?” Angus asked Selene

“You put your bastard on your throne, yet you are so quick to criticize my house for wanting to stay in the Blue Palace. If you do this, it will be by royal decree. I will be willing to convince my son to do this is he gets throne and House Valmont stays as the royal family” said Selene

“My lady, a bastard can not be on the throne. Everyone knows that” said Jarl Sherman Dreshner of Riften

“You are all missing the point!” cried Apolonia. Everyone looked to her. In a long history of these meetings, she never shouted. She barely even spoke. Selene smiled and nodded in her direction. 

“What I mean is that perhaps it is time for change in Skyrim. We could change it for the better” said Apolonia

“Jarl Apolonia, I agree with your view of a need for change, but I think we should take it one step at a time” said Alexander Cromwell

“My husband is right” said Lillian “Too fast of a change can ignite a spark that sets the whole country on fire”

“We are the jarls of Skyrim and this is our country. We will do what we see fit to keep order and if we all vote for House Valmont to stay in power, we will get that” said Apolonia

“Enough deliberation ! It is time to vote. Whether it be in favor of my house or not, we must make a decision now” said Selene “Jarl Apolonia, if you will go first”

Hence started off the votes. Even though the jarls and their spouses were invited, only the jarls could vote on such matters. The rest must remain silent.

“I vote that House Valmont should become the ruling house of Skyrim, now and forever” said Apolonia

“I vote no” said Alexander “This is too radical of a change at this time”

“I vote yes” said Angus reluctantly “If it means Fairbanks could be my heir” 

Kathleen let out of huff in frustration. 

“I vote no” said Erika Andersen “I don’t wish to betray centuries of High King. We were fine with the old ways, we should not change what is working”

Selene started becoming nervous. What if her plan were to fail?

“I vote yes” said Julia Floras “Hugo Valmont was the greatest ruler in recent memory, his kin should rule in his stead”

“No” said Pavel, angrily without explanation for his choice

“I vote yes” said Graham “House Valmont will bring greatness to this realm, I’m sure of it”

Pavel let out an audible sigh in response to Graham.

“I also vote yes” said Sherman “Riften owes House Valmont everything but the way Hugo and Selene helped us when the uprisings started”

Selene smiled a smile of victory.

“It appears that the matter is settled. Five house against three voted in my favor. House Valmont remains the ruling house. Now and forever.

The reactions ranged from happy to angry to shocked. No one had been able to do this before, but yet here they were.

“Ser Curtis” said Selene

Curtis lifted his head up. Prior to this point, the advisors were frozen and anxious. They were only there to provide any assistance when called upon.

“Send a rider for Morthal. Tell Angus’s son of his new position and give him safe passage to Solitude at once” she said

“Yes, my lady” said Curtis. He left the Red Room to do this action.

Selene cleared her throat.

“If that is all my lords, I have a coronation to plan” said Selene

 

Part 3: Riften (The Thieves Guild, Training Room)

“No, no, no!” said Immanuel. He voice bounced off the walls of the training room. Etta was handling a light wooden sword in her hand and trying to hit the dummy how and warrior would do in battle. Etta put her hand down and scratched her short black hair ad looked at Immanuel. Not only was he the leader of the Thieves Guild, he was also a master swordsman. Two things that normally did not combine into one man.

“Do it again” commanded Immanuel

“I’ve been doing this for hours!” exclaimed Etta as she gave a clearly annoyed look. She had underestimated how hard it would be to learn how to use a sword when she proposed the offer to Immanuel. She had to go behind her brother Dorian’s back just to do this. A part of her felt bad for lying to her brother but she knew he would never allow it. She loved her brother, but he kept treating her like a child. The reality of it was that they both are living in the Thieves Guild and they probably would never leave. But that did not mean that Etta could not gain new skills to possibly do other things for the Guild.

Immanuel smiled at Etta’s facial expression.

“You look just like your brother when you make that face” he said 

Etta felt a pang of guilt. It was their second or third lesson together and Dorian still was in the dark. 

“You won’t tell him, right?” asked Etta

“I’ve answered that question numerous times” said Immanuel.

“I feel bad about lying to him”

Immanuel sighed.

“Of course you do” he said “When I found both of you outside of the Thieves Guild that day, both of you were babies. You were less than year old and Dorian was 3”

He paused

“I know I’m not your father but I’d like to think I could guide you down the right path” he said

“You’re more of a father than a man I never met. Both of my parents are strangers to us” Etta replied

“You’re right” he said “I know how you feel about lying to the only piece of real family you have, but you know as well as me that you must keep this a secret until further notice”

Etta nodded. She felt inclined to try the technique Immanuel had been teaching her. She raised her sword. Her movements were sleek and quick, like a thief of the Guild. She continued to make calculated swipes at the dummy.

“Good” said Immanuel “More force!”

She listened and made her tired arms stronger. Her thought were running wild of tales of warrior woman, the ones she read about in the books Immanuel would steal for her. She soon would be like one of them, a great warrior who wa-

“What is all of this?” a voice asked 

Etta whipped her head to the right and her heart sank as she saw her brother standing there, with an angry face. Immanuel spoke what Etta wanted to say.

“I’m training her” said Immanuel

“Why?” asked Dorian, getting angrier with every word.

“For life. She won’t be a child forever” said Immanuel bluntly.

Dorian looked at Etta.

“Leave us” said Dorian

Etta tried to say something but figured she’d be hurting more than helping. She left the room in a huff. She will give her brother of piece of her mind later.

Dorian and Immanuel stared each other down for a second.

“This will never happen again” said Dorian

“Why?” Immanuel countered

“Because she does not need to be out in the tundra of Skyrim, swinging swords. What if she dies? Did you ever think of that when you went behind my back?” said Dorian in a flurry with angry tears approaching.

“Dorian I-” 

“How long has this been going on?” asked Dorian

“We’ve only had a few lessons” said immanuel

“Why did you do this?” asked Dorian

Immanuel paused.

“You are both in the Thieves Guild. You need to know that she can get hurt just by being connected to us. You need to accept that” he said

“No” Dorian said flatly

“You can’t stop her from becoming who she is” 

“And who is she? A murderer? A common sellsword? Do you really think I will let you change her into one of the thieves of the Rataway?” 

“No. That’s why we didn’t tell you”

“Then considered the trust we once shared, gone. You won’t talk to Etta about this anymore. She’s my sister, not yours” 

“Dorian try and understand”

“What I understand is that Etta is the only kin I have. I will protect her even if it means turning against you”

Dorian decided that he had had enough of this. It was almost night, maybe he could talk to Akeem or go out with Miriana to let out his thoughts. He won’t break down in front of them who betrayed. A man he trusted. He turned and walked briskly away from this man.

“Stop!” Immanuel said

Dorian didn’t. He kept going until he was out of the Guild and had a breathe of the night air. He blinked back tears as silently started cursing in the dark night.

Part 4: College Of Winterhold (Hall Of Attainment)

Ian wiped of a bit of sweat from his forehead and sighed. It's been some time since the incident with Harvard in Destruction class and it was his third week in the College of Winterhold. Already he had quite a lot of homework and he was supposed to perfect a simple invisibility spell by tomorrow. He couldn't help but feel pressure, even though his multiple teachers told him to go at his own pace. Nevertheless, he sat in his room looking at several instruction papers on his bed.

"Having trouble with homework?" asked someone

Ian looked up and saw Rachelle and Dalia in his doorway. He was happy to see them. Ian felt like he could trust his fellow peers even though they have only spent a small amount of time together.

"Yes" said Ian "I can't figure this invisibility spell out"

"You and me both" said Dalia

Rachelle took the papers off of Ian's bed and threw them onto his nightstand.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Ian

"You're not gonna learn magic by reading silly instructions!" exclaimed Rachelle "If you want to learn this spell, your going to have to use some hands on experience"

Ian considered this.

"I suppose your right" he said

"Maybe we can learn more by using each other" said Dalia

"What do you mean?" Asked Ian

"Rachelle" Dalia said "Stand over there"

Dalia pointed to a random point across the room well away from her and Ian.

Dalia then took a breath and began using the movements for the invisibility spell. Her face of determination turned into one of shock when she released her spell on Rachelle and she turned into a horse.

“Oh no!” Dalia cried but her cries were drowned out by Ian’s loud laughter. Rachelle was a pretty black haired horse who was stomping it’s hooves on the ground. This, in Ian’s mind, was Rachelle trying to communicate and tell Dalia turn her back into a human and not a damn horse.

“Let me try again!” Dalia said

She did the motion and followed through and Rachelle the horse became Rachelle the flame atronach. 

“Whoa!” said Ian. Rachelle was a fiery being that glowed strongly in his room. She moved around a bit, floating through and releasing small ember. She was a beautiful flame of a young woman.

Rachelle held up her hand, signaling Dalia to stop. Ian thought that Rachelle probably enjoyed being a flame atronach. Dalia gave a slight smile.

“Sorry Rachelle” she said

Dalia followed through the motions and the normal, human Rachelle stood there with a pout.

“Why did you that? I liked being a flame atronach” she said. She actually felt sad.  
Dalia and Ian broke out in laughter, with Rachelle joining them. The three them laughed for a couple of minutes and slowly started to stop, all in tears. After Dalia’s magical mistake, the three spent the rest of the afternoon talking in Ian’s room. Ian completely forgot about the work lying on the nightable, the invisibility spell, Halvard, all of his worries left his mind. 

“Don’t feel bad Dalia” said Rachelle “You’ll get it in no time”

“I don’t know” said Dalia “Magic comes easily for you, but not for me”

Dalia’s face looked a little sad. Maybe for Dalia the whole joke that they all laughed about was also a reminder to her that her magic was too limited. 

“We’re all in training. We all have skills we need to perfect” said Ian

“Even that small cock Halvard” said Rachelle

“At least you aren’t almost burning people alive” said Ian

Rachelle and Ian laughed and Dalia managed a smile.

“Thank you” said Dalia

“Of course” said Rachelle

“I was beginning to think that I wasn’t good at making any friends” said Ian with a chuckle

“That’s what we are now, right? Friends?” asked Dalia

“Yes” Rachelle said with a smile “We are mages. Mages that are constantly blamed and treated unfairly by the people of Skyrim. But I promise that you won’t find any animosity with us, Dalia”

“You’re right” Ian said “Aemund told me when I first came that magic was slowly becoming a lost art”

“Not while I’m alive it isn’t” said Rachelle

“Or when we are dead” said Ian

The group laughed.

Ian thought to himself that maybe him, Dalia, and Rachelle can save magic in Skyrim. Maybe the three people in this room could change everything. A ripple of change that went through all of Skyrim. But that’s in the future. For now Ian would feel content when he isn’t almost burning people and Dalia isn’t transforming people into horses.

Part 5: Riften (Inside The Thieves Guild)

Dorian was laying on top of the sheets of his bed, looking at the ceiling of the Thieves Guild. It was late in the evening, and the room’s only light by a slowly darkening candle on the other side from Dorian. He was thinking about what Immanuel and Miriana had said. Maybe Immanuel was right. Dorian never admitted it, but he usually was when the Guild was concerned. 

Dorian shook his head. No, he thought, he must remember that Immanuel was also the person who betrayed him. Dorian knew his sister and was right where she was concerned, how could he not see that?

Dorian thought that he should get some sleep. Let the furs on the bed encase him in warmth. Tomorrow he’ll leave the Guild first thing in the morning and won’t be back for most of the day. He needed to go somewhere other than here for a while. 

After about a half hour of pondering, he got out of bed so he could get under the covers. The room was silent as he fumbled with the fur. This silence broke with the sounds of footsteps. Footsteps that got louder with each passing second. Dorian turned around and saw Immanuel, holding a lantern. He look tired but serious. Dorian folded his arms.

“Why are you here?” asked Dorian

“I wanted to talk to you” said Immanuel “I was hoping you would have calmed down”

Dorian said nothing, just sat on his bed and raised an eyebrow.

“You’ve always been stubborn. Ever since you were a boy” said Immanuel. He put the lantern down.

“May I?” Said Immanuel while gesturing to a spot on Dorian’s bed.

“Go ahead” said Dorian 

Immanuel sat down next to Dorian in silence for a moment. The room was quiet except for the flickering of the lantern. 

“I’m sorry about betraying you” started Immanuel

“I won't here it” said Dorian angrily

“You're angry” said Immanuel “I understand. Give me the chance to explain myself. I deserve that”

Dorian sighed, breathing out the stress from his body.

“Alright then. Go on” Dorian said

“Do you remember that time when you were 7? When you and Etta were playing in the Rataway? I do. You were both there and a big rat started to come after you. You put yourself in front of Etta to protect her. Thank Talos I got there in time to kill the rodent. I never forgot how willing you were to sacrifice yourself for her” said Immanuel

“Why are you telling me this?” Asked Dorian

“Because you have spent your whole life protecting others and never let people protect you. Say you died next week, and you left Etta here, unskilled and unable to protect herself. What would happen then?” 

“It wouldn't. I would never leave Etta”

“But what if, Dorian? When you and Etta were left outside of the Guild when you were babies, I took the task of taking care of you, even when the others were against it “ 

Immanuel put his head in his hand and continued to talk.

“I love you and your sister like you are my own” he said

“Stop” said Dorian “You are a good man”

Immanuel chuckled.

“The leader of the Thieves Guild? A good person?” asked Immanuel

“To me you are” said Dorian

“Thanks”

They both fell into a silence which Dorian then broke.

“I forgive you” said Dorian

Immanuel lifted his head back up.

“Will you let us train?” Asked Immanuel

“I don't know”

Immanuel turned so he was facing Dorian.

“Listen to me Dorian. Etta wants to do this. I know you want to protect her and you can, but do you really want to live your whole life for someone else?” Asked Immanuel

Dorian thought. No, this wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to look after Etta his whole life. He wanted for only one thing his whole life. Freedom. He wanted to be free to love Akeem and if the time comes, marry him. He wanted to be free to do something other than steal for money. Perhaps it was impossible but if it's anything he ever wanted, it was this.

“No” said Dorian. He got up from the bed.

“You can train” said Dorian

“Really?” asked Immanuel

“Don't make me regret this” said Dorian. He looked at Immanuel.

“But if she's going to train, I want it to be with you” said Dorian with a smile

Immanuel returned the smile.

“Now go” Dorian said “I need to sleep”

Immanuel laughed and got up and left. Dorian went under the fur covers with dreams of his new quest for freedom.

 

\----------------

Thank you all so much for reading episode 3! Please leave comments and tell me what you think! Episode 4, "Small Changes, will be posted on June 16th, 2018.


	4. Episode 4: "Small Changes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: Johanna and Marshall see Whiterun changing under Henry’s rule. Eleasa worries about her brother. Junia Floras tries to make peace with her rival. Pavel gets confronted.Tensions raise in Riften, leaving Dorian and the gang in shock.

“Small Changes”

Part 1: Whiterun (The Streets)

Johanna and Marshall had sweaty faces even though the day was cool. Their friend, Edmund, was with them playing tag. The spirit of competition ran high as Johanna and Edmund ran fastly away from Marshall, who was “it”. 

“Come on, mage! Catch us if you can!” yelled Johanna without daring to turn back.

Edmund laughed at this, still running with Johanna. Johanna thought she had the upper hand in the game when she suddenly tripped over a rock on the floor and fell on the ground. Edmund stopped abruptly to see if Johanna was hurt but Johanna was trying to get up fast so Marshall wouldn’t ta-.

“You’re it!” said Marshall as he tapped Johanna who was still getting up. 

“Damn it” Johanna said.

She got up and dusted off her clothes.

“Are you okay?” asked Edmund, panting.

“Not anymore now that I’m it” said Johanna, who was also panting.

They took a moment to catch their breath.

“Can we stop for a while?” asked Marshall “I’m tired”

Johanna dismissed this.

“What’s the matter? Afraid you’ll get tagged?” asked Johanna

“I’m tired” Marshall repeated

“Me too” said Edmund

“Fine” said Johanna “We can stop”

It had been about a month since most of the Cromwell family left for the Blue Palace. Johanna and Marshall had been missing their family for a while, but found comfort knowing that they will be back as soon as they can. They just started to follow their routine again, going to lessons, playing in the streets, eating with their uncle at dinner. 

Johanna, Marshall, and Edmund found themselves walking towards the marketplace, where Edmund’s father worked. Edmund was not rich at all with his father working as a fruit salesman but they did have a house and Edmund was happy with that. 

“Do you think the fruit shipment came in?” asked Johanna

“Probably” said Edmund “It was supposed to come this morning”

“Good” said Johanna “I’m hungry for fresh fruit” 

They came to the circular market in Whiterun. They all stopped in their tracks. They had passed through this market too many times to count in their lives. It always had bustling people in them, with plentiful amount of products in the stands. But today it was not. Half of the stands were bare of any food. The marketplace only had a couple of customers browsing the area. And there was this strange wooden thing set up on the stone ground that had three whole coming out of it that was never there before.

“What is all of this?” asked Marshall

Johanna and Edmund were just as startled as he was.

“I don’t know” said Johanna

They started walking around until they saw Edmund’s father, Milton, at his usual spot. He looked up and gave them a sad smile. They jogged over with worried looks.

“Father, what’s happened?” asked Edmund

“Why is your stand empty?” asked Johanna

“Everything is fine” said Milton “We just did not get our food shipments this week”

“Why?” asked Marshall

Milton scratched his head.

“Someone told me it was because the new jarl had a disagreement with the farmers who sold the food to Whiterun. They told me that he forbade Whiterun ever buying from them again” said Milton “But no need to worry! I think he is working on buying from someone else right now”

“This makes no sense” said Johanna

Never had this happened in Whiterun. It was one thing to have a disagreement with the farmers, but to raise this wooden thing in the square and to clean out half out the stands in the city? That was another matter entirely.

“What is that?” asked Marshall as he pointed to the wooden thing.

“They call it a pillory” said Milton

“What does it do? When did it come up?” asked Johanna

“It got put up late last night I heard” said Milton “But I’m not sure what it does”

Edmund crossed his arms. 

“Don’t worry yourselves over this” said Milton “Run along now” 

Edmund, Johanna, and Marshall reluctantly left. They went up the stone staircase that connected the market to another place in Whiterun. They walked until they came upon Gildergreen, a tree that stood tall in the middle of Whiterun. They all sat down at one of the benches surrounding the tree. Moments of silence passed when Johanna spoke up.

“What do you think is going on?” she asked

“I don’t know” Marshall “This is strange though”

“Maybe my father is right” said Edmund “About us not having to worry”

“You really believe that?” asked Johanna

“This might be resolved in a week for all we know” said Edmund “Maybe we should just wait and see” 

Johanna sighed.

“Maybe you’re right” said Johanna

But it seemed as though despite their hopes, there was something in Whiterun that was changing. Something that would not have happened if Alexander was still in Dragonsreach. Whether the children liked it or not, they knew that they had to help in any way they can before the rest of the Cromwells came back. They all mentally braced themselves for what was sure to be a difficult couple of weeks.

Part 2: The Blue Palace (Outside Of The Walls) 

Elbert and Eleasa Valmont were always very close. From the moment they were brought out of the womb, they shared a connection that ran deeper than the rivers in the fields of Whiterun. But Eleasa felt like for the first time, they were not that close anymore. It had been a few days more than a month since their father had died and so much has happened. The jarls came and Elbert will be king soon. As long as Eleasa ached for how life was before, she knew it would never happened.

Eleasa walked outside of the main gate of the Blue Palace to see Elbert sitting on a bench a few feet away with the same blank expression he has had for weeks. Eleasa walked over to him.

“Hello” she said

Elbert looked up at her.

“Hello” he echoed

She sat down next to him. It felt good to spend some time with him before the coronation rehearsals started.

“That’s a nice dress” said Elbert

“Oh” Eleasa said as she looked at her dress “Thank you”

Now that Eleasa was part of the permanent royal family, it was her job to look the part. Before she would wear fashion that wellfully made but still had a certain plain look. Now her mother wanted her to wear gowns made from the finest seamstresses in all of Skyrim. She was clad in a purple silk gown with golden accents. As much as it was comfortable and pretty, it was not what Eleasa wanted.

“Are you wearing that to the coronation?” asked Elbert. His voice was so monotone now.

“No” said Eleasa “Mother has a new gown for me”

They sat in silence for a while but Eleasa broke to ask a burning question.

“Do you want to be king?” asked Eleasa

Elbert raised his eyebrow.

“It’s my right. Father sat on the throne and so will I”

“But do you want to?” asked Eleasa

Elbert paused.

“Of course” said Elbert

Eleasa scoffed at her brother. Why was he not saying the truth?

“What?” asked Elbert

“Do not pretend everything is fine when it isn’t” said Eleasa

“What do you want Eleasa?” said Elbert with his voice rising higher “I already said how I felt so leave it alone”

Eleasa sighed and they entered another pause.  
“I’m sorry” Elbert said “It’s just been hard since father passed”

“I know” said Eleasa “With everything that’s going on, I see you slipping away. I’m worried about you”

“I’ll be okay” 

“I hope so” said Eleasa “You’ll be a good king”

“You think so?”

“I do”

Elbert then embraced Eleasa.It was as if they were both craving for some type of stability in this difficult time. Their pain ached with grief and exhaustion, but they did have each other. They stopped their embrace and went back to sitting next to each other.

Eleasa looked at the city of Solitude. It was the morning and the air was crisp and cool, it was truly fall now. She looked at the road and remembered when her and Elbert would play and get dirt all over them. Their mother hated it when they got filth on the palace floors, but their father laughed and would take them to the bath. She remembered when their childhood friends and her would walk the streets and eat fruit from the stands. Her favorite were red apples, which were typically in massive supply now. But Eleasa has not had much time to get the fruit herself, which is how she preferred to do it. All these memories bounced around her mind but this was no time to think about the past but the future. Whatif her brother was not “king” material? What if the province would collapse upon itself? Will anything in her life be normal again? Eleasa looked at her brother.

“Can you promise me something?” asked Eleasa

Elbert looked at her, awaiting what she had to say.

“When you become High King, I don’t want to lose you. Just promise me you’ll be the same person. You will not change from the brother I know”

Elbert looked down at his lap. 

“Of course” he said

Eleasa smiled to herself and got up. She had to work on her studies for a while but she wanted to talk to Elbert again today, before he sits on throne. Eleasa knew enough about Skyrim’s history that a crown might put them in more danger than war.

Part 3: The Blue Palace (The Gardens)

The gardens of the Blue Palace was below the ledge that Erika Andersen was on. She was sitting at a stone bench on a table that had another bench on the opposite side, thinking. This weather was unlike her home in Winterhold and the years made her favor the cold blizzard that stayed in the city all year. But she had been here for about ten days and she was already sick of it. The beautiful stone walls of the Blue Palace did not disguise it’s danger, not to her. The sooner she could take her son back to Winterhold, the better.

She sipped alto wine from a goblet and stared out into the garden when footsteps started approaching. She looked up, not knowing who to expect. It was none other than Junia Floras, jarl of Markarth, with her brat daughter. Why was she here? House Andersen and House Floras has had an ongoing feud for years.

Junia came at a curt stop a foot away from the table.

“Jarl Erika” said Junia

Erika did not feel like saying anything back so she just lifted her goblet slightly in greeting.

“It’s a beautiful da-” started Junia

“Why are you here?” asked Erika, cutting her off.

“Don’t talk to my mother like that, hag!” shouted Olivia. She had to be ten or eleven but either way, her voiced was high and loud.

Junia looked visibly annoyed.

“Olivia, run along” said Junia

“Fine mother” said Olivia. She trotted away and Junia sat down.

“I’m here to talk” said Junia

“About what? We have nothing to speak about” said Erika

Junia paused.

“A jarl should know a jarl’s courtesy” said Junia

“A jarl should know to leave another jarl alone” Erika countered “But you come to another part of the palace to talk. Why?” 

Junia looked at Erika intensely but Erika was not worried. Junia was a woman with no bite, all bark. Junia spoke.

“I want to end our feud, Jarl Erika” said Junia

Erika rolled her eyes.

“We are not alike, you and I” said Junia

“I’m glad” said Erika

“As am I. I am not asking for us to be friends”

“Then what are you asking?” 

“A truce”

Erika was taken aback. A truce? Why? Junia Floras was a weak woman, but Erika never thought that she would ask for a truce. Erika would not fall for it.

“I think not” said Erika

“Why not?” asked Junia

“Because I don’t like you and I never will. We only have to see each other at this moment for the coronation, I am not interested in anything else that involves you” said Erika

“You rule over Winterhold, I rule over Markarth. We could make a powerful alliance should we ever need help” said Junia

“Ah I see”

“What are you talking about?”

“Some of the jarls went to the king for help before, why not go to him in the future?” 

“This is not abou-”

“You don’t think House Valmont could stay in power successfully, do you? 

Junia pursed her lips and paused.

“My my, I never thought your loyalty would waver so easily” said Erika

“All I am doing is making a proposal” said Junia

“And I’m denying your proposal” said Erika flatly

“A foolish mistake. Your city is a frozen wasteland, it would be wise to have an ally outside of the new monarchy” 

“If you really thought that you would have voted against Selene” said Erika “Leave Junia”

Junia was sizzling from rage.

“You’re making a mistake” said Junia

“I’m not. I am perfectly capable of taking care of my own city, unlike you. So you and that daughter of yours can leave me and my family alone” said Erika

Junia got up fastly.

“Then may your city freeze to death, Jarl Erika” said Junia.

Junia turned around a left quickly. Erika raised her goblet again and took another sip of her wine.

Part 4: The Blue Palace (Another Part Of The Palace)

Pavel Rostova’s laugh bellowed loudly throughout the halls. He was sure that everyone from Falkreath to Windhelm could hear him. But how else could he react when his son Antoine compared Graham Black’s skin to an autumn squash. He was walking with Anastasia and Antoine in the palace, taking in some of the beauties in the toxic place.

Pavel has always been close to his children. He knew a lot about them and they could trust each other. It was the other jarls he had to worry about. 

“Father, when will the coronation be?” asked Antoine

“In a month or so” said Pavel

“Why so long?” asked Anastasia

“A lot goes into a king’s coronation. The jarls are not the only important people in Skyrim, you know”

“I know that” said Anastasia “I just do not want to stay here for another month” 

“You will” said Pavel “But the coronation does not end the Council. We may have to spend an even longer time here”

Anastasia loudly groaned.

Their talk was interrupted by the footsteps of none other than Graham and Georgina Black. The sullen faced couple were passing through the hall and stopped.

“Greetings, Jarl Rostova” said Graham in an obviously fake tone.

“What do you want” Pavel said almost immediately 

“Can't I greet a fellow Jarl in power on this glorious day?” asked Graham

Pavel scoffed.

“Jarl Pavel” Georgina said as she curtseyed.

“Lady…” Pavel started.

“Georgina” she said.

“Right” Pavel said as he bowed.

An awkward pause ensued that Graham broke.

“Your children are grown, do you plan to arrange marriages?” Asked Graham

“If I do, it won't be with your house” said Pavel

“I was not intending to ask” said Graham

“Good. I will take my leave then” said Pavel “Antoine, Anastasia, come”

The twins followed their father in the way they came. Before they left, Anastasia had an idea and turned around to stick her tongue out at House Black. Graham and Georgina wore looks of confusion and anger and House Rostova walked away from them, knowing they had been defeated.

Part 5: Riften (The Streets)

“Catch” Dorian said as he threw a berry in the air.

Etta had a look of determination and opened her mouth and caught it. Dorian laughed and she chewed the berry and swallowed it. She smiled.

Dorian, Etta, Immanuel, and Miriana had decided to get out of the Guild for a day. It was a beautiful day in Riften, and amazing break from the mist that usually creeped through the city. They planned on going outside of the city walls to have a picnic while the sun was still shining. So onto the marketplace they went, Dorian thought if he could steal Akeem for a few hours he could come to. Immanuel, Mariana, and Etta had met Akeem in the past so it did not make Dorian nervous at all.

“So Etta” Miriana said “How are your lessons going?”

“Pretty well. I think I'm finally getting good” said Etta.

“She is” Immanuel agreed.

Etta smiled at this validation and they continued walking.

Dorian was also in a good mood. Everything seemed to be okay right now. Etta’s lessons were going good. Immanuel and him have been closer ever since he agreed to let him train Etta. Miriana was alive and well. And he was about to see Akeem. 

“So…. you and Akeem” said Immanuel

Etta and Miriana looked at Dorian, certain that he would say something about his lover. Dorian loved Akeem but he didn't speak about him as much as he should. Dorian smiled.

“What about it?” Dorian asked gleefully

“He's practically swooning at the sound of his name” said Miriana to Immanuel and Etta.

“Of course he is. He's glowing” said Immanuel

“Don't say anything stupid today” Dorian told the group 

“Stupid? Whatever do you mean?” asked Etta

Miriana and Immanuel laughed while Dorian smiled. They were nearing the marketplace but the air was silent. Dorian was taken aback. It was mid-afternoon, why wasn't the market bustling with people buying products and food like it always was? 

Dorian looked at the rest of the group. They too had curious looks on their face. 

“Is there something wrong?” Dorian asked

Immanuel opened his mouth like he going to respond but all Dorian heard was the sound a scream. A shrill scream of a girl, coming from the marketplace. Dorian knew what to do. 

“Etta, go back to the guild” said Dorian

“But-” Etta started

“Do what he says” said Immanuel

Etta obeyed. She turned around and made a light jog towards the Guild. Dorian did not want Etta to be a part of what ever was happening.

“Why did you do that?” asked Miriana “We should leave too. Now”

“I need to make sure Akeem is alright” Dorian said

Miriana nodded in understanding. The three of them jogged toward the marketplace. Dorian turned the corner and say a small semi circle of people around what looked like a teenage girl. She was wearing tattered clothes stained with her own blood. The man standing over her was a Riften guard. Did he beat her? Dorian thought so. The girl was alive but her face had many bruises on it, forming bloody welts on her face. Her cries were the only thing providing noise on the market. 

There was a woman standing next to the guard, her arms were crossed and her face was angry. Dorian knew this woman. She was Josephine, a food seller, and Akeem’s mother. A bitter woman who knew nothing about Akeem, just that he was her son. 

Dorian then saw Akeem off to the side. His face suggested that the scene made him uneasy. Dorian knew he had no part of this. But what did the teenage girl do that warranted this abuse?

“Stop!” Cried a girl.

The orphan Phoebe materialized from the crowd. She ran her tiny legs over to the teenage girl. 

“Please stop!” Said Phoebe

Immanuel turned his body towards Dorian.

“Dorian…” started Immanuel 

“Wait” said Dorian

He turned his attention back to Phoebe.

“Step away little girl” said the guard

“Listen to what he says” Josephine said 

Dorian felt his fist ball up.

“Please stop! She'll die! She’s an orphan and my friend!” said Phoebe 

“Move” the guard said sullenly. The child stayed.  
The guard raised his hand and Dorian, without knowing what he was doing, bolted in Phoebe’s direction. It all went so fast that Dorian could not defend himself by the time he got in front of Phoebe and felt the full impact of the hit on his face. 

Some people were gasping, some people were crying out his name. Probably Miriana and Akeem or Immanuel. 

“Dorian!” said Phoebe behind him.

The swelling began immediately. A lump appeared near Dorian’s eyes and the impact of the hit almost made him fall in pain like the teenage girl behind him. This was not caused by the gauntlets of a random guard, these ones hurt too much. Were his gloves studded? It was hard to see out of his right eye but Dorian still stood, walling himself in front of Phoebe.

“Move. Aside.” said the guard.

Dorian stood still, a tear coming out in pain.

The guard was reaching for his sword when Immanuel and Miriana came by Dorian’s side, begging the guard to stop.

“You all are interfering in my orders!” the guard yelled

“Orders from who?” asked Dorian

“What is the meaning of this!” yelled a voice from behind the guard. The guard turned and a few yards away was a man in fine clothing. 

“My jarl!” said the guard. 

Garrett Dreshner was the son of the jarl who left, Sherman Dreshner. The asshole was known as one around Riften, not that anyone would say it if he was near. But beating an orphan teenager? That was madness. This never happened in Riften before, at least not when Dorian was alive.

“Who is this?” Garrett asked the guard

“Just a peasant” said the guard

“What happened here?” asked Garrett

“These people were interfering with your orders. We were punishing a thief, who stole from this woman” said the guard

Josephine, who was the said woman, nodded. 

“It’s true” said Josephine.

Garrett turned his attention to Dorian and the rest of them.

“Thieves in this city will not be tolerated. You have no business being here. So leave” said Garrett

“No” said Dorian

“No?” asked Garrett angrily. 

“I mean, please” Dorian said “If this continues, she’ll die. She’s only an orphan”

Garrett’s expression did not change. He was angry at this disobediance. Dorian did not care. He stood in front of Garrett, Josephine, and the guard tall.

Garrett’s look suddenly changed.

“You’re right” said Garrett

Dorian looked at Garrett curiously. Garrett looked at the guard.

“The peasant is right. Take the girl to the dungeon, where she will answer for her crimes against our city” said Garrett

“What?” Dorian exclaimed

The guard shoved Dorian to the ground so he could move and immediately Miriana, Immanuel, and Phoebe rushed to his side.

“Wait” Dorian said feebly. But it was too late. The barely breathing girl was taken up by the guard and taken in the direction of Mistveil Keep. 

The last thing Dorian saw was the worried looks of his friends hovering above him. He could see Akeem approaching him from a distance. His sad face was what Dorian saw right before he passed out.

 

\-------------------

Thanks everyone for reading episode 4! Episode 5, "The Bastard Of Morthal" will be posted on June 21st, 2018! Please comment on what you think of the season!


	5. Episode 5- The Bastard Of Morthal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description- Fairbank’s arrival at the Blue Palace causes tension in House Kelly. Akeem reveals his plan to Dorian. House Cromwell thinks of the future. Romance starts to bloom in Winterhold.

"The Bastard of Morthal"

Part 1: The Blue Palace (The Gates)

The carriage pulled into the gates of the Blue Palace and stopped abruptly in the courtyard. Angus and Kathleen were at the palace steps, awaiting for who would materialize from the vehicle. Selene was also there, knowing that she had to be there when anyone of importance came. Other people were off to the sides, like Antoine and Anastasia, who were just bored and wanted to see was happening. 

Angus’s bastard Fairbanks walked out of the carriage and took a look around. Obviously, he had never been there before and wanted to savor this moment. A woman also came out of the carriage. His girlfriend, Idina took her time getting out of the carriage. Now that Fairbanks was going to be jarl one day, she had been playing up her features and wearing fancier clothing. 

Selene immediately went over to greet them.

“Lord Fairbanks, welcome to the Blue Palace” said Selene

Fairbanks was taken aback. He was not used to being called “lord”. 

“Lady Valmont” he said as he bowed “Allow me to introduce you to my partner Idina”

Idina curtseyed and Selene nodded.

“I’m impressed that you know your courtesies” said Selene to Idina

“Of course Your Grace” Idina said.

“We will take your belongings into the palace” informed Selene.

Fairbanks nodded and looked at his father. His face was hard to read. Kathleen had disappeared. Perhaps she was so angry that this actually happened that she went inside. It did not matter when Angus’s wife and Fairbanks would see each other. House Kelly would all be living in one living quarters so their meeting was inevitable. 

Fairbanks continued to take in the palace. Everything seemed so clean and refined. It was strange but he figured he would get used to it. He looked to the side and saw Antoine and Anastasia, watching the scene. He knew they were of noble birth from their clothes. Anastasia was bored and was just staring into space but Antoine looked right at Fairbanks.

Antoine winked at Fairbanks, causing him to look away. He turned towards Idina.

“Is it everything you hoped for?” asked Fairbanks

“It’s perfect” said Idina. She was still in awe of the palace.

“I’m glad you’re happy” said Fairbanks

Angus came down the steps.

“Father” greeted Fairbanks

“Hello son” he said

Idina curtseyed in Angus’s presence and he nodded. 

“How has it been?” asked Fairbanks

“Madness. But at least we came up with a solution” said Angus

“Yes and one that does not jeapordize all of Skyrim” said Fairbanks

Angus put his hand on Fairbank’s soldier.  
“I’m glad you’re here” said Angus

“Me too”

Even though Fairbanks was not Kathleen’s son, he was Angus’s and was treated like so. He had missed his father but in truth, Fairbanks dreaded coming here. He quietly braced himself for what was sure to be a hard few weeks.

“Let’s go inside” said Angus

Fairbanks nodded and went with him up the stone steps.

Part 2: The Blue Palace (House Kelly’s Quarters)

It did not take long for the members of House Kelly to bump heads with each other.

The roast chicken was hot and tasted good but Kathleen still wore an angry face. Idina and Fairbanks were sitting opposite Angus and Kathleen, much to everyone’s dismay. The bright side was that Kathleen had been silent for the whole meal, but her rage still radiated off her skin. 

“How is Morthal doing?” asked Angus

“Fine Jarl Angus” said Idina. She was so excited that one day she will be a jarl’s wife that she expressed it when she talked

“That’s good” said Angus

“So when will the coronation happen?” Fairbanks asked

“By the end of the month” said Angus

“So they did it. House Valmont made itself the royal family forever” said Fairbanks

“That they did” said Angus “That’s why you are here”

Kathleen huffed a pierced her fork into the chicken.

Fairbanks was now a Kelly. When Angus named Fairbanks his heir, he was officially part of House Kelly. But Kathleen did not see it that way. He was not her son and she could never love him. He was a walking reminder of her husband’s dishonesty. Of how a whore in the streets could give Angus a child and she could not. The year that he was born was one of Kathleen’s worst times of her life. She was almost inclined to poison her own wine, or her husband’s, or both. But now they were both old and Kathleen was tired of pretending to have love for Angus. He had, after Fairbank’s birth, tried to make it up to her by doing everything possible but it could bring back the love that died. For Kathleen there was nothing, no emotion, nothing lurking in the shadows,for the Jarl Angus of Morthal. After that her love for Angus remained but in small doses and it was Angus’s fault.

Fairbanks was a mistake and now he will become jarl one day. It was her worst nightmare.

Idina was happy though. She was one of the prettiest girls in Morthal and somehow fell for the jarl’s bastard. She finish eating and pushed her auburn hair back and looked at Kathleen.

“I love your dress Lady Kathleen” she said.

Kathleen looked up and gave her a cold look.

“Small talk? Do you even know how ridiculous you sound?” asked Kathleen

“Kathleen” Angus said sternly. But did not change and her eyes were still locked with Idina’s.

“I don’t want to speak with you” said Kathleen. She turned her head down and pretend to poke at the meat on her plate.  
This piece of rudeness was more than Idina could bear. But she did not yell at the Lady Kathleen. 

“Why are you so upset?” asked Idina, clearly irritated.

“Because I don’t know you and nor do I want to. You speak with me when you know I don’t care about you or him” Kathleen said as she pointed to Fairbanks

“Maybe you should” Idina said

“Why?” 

“Because Fairbanks is not a bastard anymore”

Kathleen got up angrily. The reality of it was that Fairbanks was not a bastard anymore in the technical sense. But Idina tried in what she knew she would fail. Idina would be a lady one day, should they ever get married, then she will be the jarl’s wife. Kathleen would not stand to be question by her probable successor.

“I will not! Fairbanks is a bastard! A royal decree does not change that!” shouted Kathleen

Angus and Fairbanks were left dumbfounded, they both watched Kathleen with shocked expression. They did not know what to do. But Idina did.

She smacked her hand on the table and stood up so she was at eye level with Kathleen.

“It does change it! You do not get to decide what Fairbanks is!” Idina yelled

“What do you know, you are no mother!” 

“Neither are you! Maybe if you were than your husband would not have a bastard!” 

Kathleen was hurt. But anger overcome her hurt. She wanted Idina to be sent to the Void. How could she make such a statement? Idina had no idea what Kathleen went through when Fairbanks was born. How could Kathleen have control over any of this?

Kathleen did not have time to react before Fairbanks took Idina and left the room with her. The barren old woman looked at the door they walked out of. She was still like a painting, with angry expression, tears in her eyes, and fist balled up. She felt the familiar hand of her husband on her back.

She jerked away and looked at him.

“You need to be calm, my love” said Angus

“Why?” asked Kathleen “You made me this way”. 

She walked away from her husband and went to their bedroom.

Part 3: Riften (The Side Of The City)

The orange light of the sunset warmed Dorian slightly. He put his finger to the skin underneath his eye, which was nearly healed. It had been almost a week since the incident in the square but his eye was healing pretty fast. He did not regret anything from that day. During the past week he had Immanuel, Miriana, and Etta all doting on him. Even today Immanuel did not want Dorian to leave the Guild, but he had to see Akeem and get some fresh air. 

Dorian was on the far side if the city when he saw Akeem turned the corner. Dorian smiled like he always did when he saw him. Akeem had a strange face on, Dorian didn’t know why until he realized Akeem was looking at his eye.

“Stop” said Dorian

“You never let me worry about you” said Akeem

Dorian crossed his arms.

“Fine. I’ll stop” said Akeem  
Dorian and him hugged. Akeem’s warmth heated Dorian’s body in the autumn air. It reminded Dorian how much he missed his lover. He decided to say how he felt.

“I’ve missed you” said Dorian, his voice soft.

Akeem let go of Dorian and looked at him with sad eyes.

“What is it?” asked Dorian

“I’m sorry” Akeem said

Dorian raised one eyebrow. 

“I wasn’t there for you at the market. And look what happened” said Akeem 

“It’s okay” Dorian said.

He did not blame Akeem for what happened in the square. In fact, it was probably better that this is what happened. Even though he could not save the teenage orphan, Phoebe was okay and so was everyone else that was of importance to him. Akeem always felt like the hero that would save the helpless Dorian from all harm. Dorian knew he could never be this, and that was fine. He needed Akeem to be grounded with him and stop blaming himself for something out of his control.

“It’s not okay. I should have killed that man” said Akeem angrily

Dorian had never seen Akeem get angry before, at least not as furious as he was now. Akeem killing someone was such a foreign thought that Dorian had never even considered it. 

“And then what would happen? You would have been in jail and probably executed” said Dorian

Akeem rubbed his temple. Just how stressed about this was he? He looked backup at Dorian.

“I love you. You know that right?” asked Akeem

“I love you too”

They kissed. 

It was different for Dorian this time. Akeem felt more… aggressive. His soft and gentle kisses were replaced ferocious biting of the lip and kisses on Dorian’s. His hands were moving every on him. His chest, his hips, the back of his head. Akeem was being so dominant and Dorian let it happen because he liked this new side to Akeem. It felt good to feel him taking charge after all the stress Dorian had experienced this week. 

Akeem’s lips separated from Dorian’s and he looked intensely into his eyes.

“You are mine. I’m never going to let anyone hurt you again” said Akeem. His grip on Dorian’s waist tightened. 

Dorian nodded.

“Can I tell you something?” asked Akeem

“What is it?”

“I think it’s time”

“Time for what?” 

“For us to leave Riften”

Dorian was shocked. But then again, they had both discussed it from time to time but Dorian was too young and Akeem was too poor. How could they leave with so many obstacles? 

“What?” Dorian exclaimed

“Us. Leaving. Soon” Akeem said

Dorian considered this.

“My sister…” Dorian said

“Take her with us. And Miriana if she wants to”

“But what about Immanuel? He’ll never leave with us. He’s like a father to me”

Akeem sighed.

“I’m not saying we shouldn’t. I just… don’t know” said Dorian

“Fair enough. Give it some thought” 

Dorian nodded.

“There’s something else” said Akeem.

Dorian didn’t know what radical idea Akeem would pull out now but felt inclined to listen. Akeem sighed and started to speak.

“I’m going to tell my mother… about us” he said

Dorian paused because this idea made no sense. He had thought of this before but he never followed through because his mother would not like his relationship with a thief and even worse that it was a guy. Josephine was homophobic so no matter how Akeem would go about it, it would only result in disaster.

“I know I shouldn’t. But I want her to know the real me. If it fails, then we always have our epic escape out of Riften, right?”

Dorian tried to speak but Akeem cut him off.

“Just let me do this. I never liked my mother, but I can’t hate her. I don’t want to live a lie for years. We can’t even hold hands the streets Dorian! If we could leave. Go somewhere. Not a city. We could be better, I could be better. My whole life I’ve never known what love was. Not until I met you. I want to have with you what I don’t have with my mother. I want a family”

Dorian was at a loss for words. Now he understood. He never knew Akeem felt like this. Abandoned and alone with only him to love. He looked around. The city of Riften was a dirty one and the future jarl was one that beats orphans in the streets. He finally saw that he would always be the losing party. Like he would never have the freedom he wanted. It all hit Dorian like a ton of bricks, Akeem was right and he loved him.But at the same time, what Akeem said seemed like pure fantasy the moment. Too many questions were going all around his head. He needed answers before Akeem did anything drastic.

“A family?” asked Dorian

“A family” Akeem said “I’ve been thinking about it a lot”

“Like children? Adoption?” asked Dorian

“Yes” 

Dorian took a long pause. Akeem would make a great father and he had been supporting Etta for years. Maybe Akeem was right. He just needed time. To assess what would happen. Make some choices. Akeem’s dreams needed to slow down because Dorian could not catch up with them right now. But he wanted to give Akeem the validation that this “this escape from Riften” will happen one day.

“Okay” Dorian said

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. But I need time. Give me a few weeks. Too much is going on. I need to think” 

“Okay”

They both lingered there for a moment and Akeem broke the silence.

“I have to go” he said

“I’ll see you later”

Akeem pulled Dorian for a goodbye kiss and went back the way he came. Dorian processed his many thoughts as the sun disappeared from the sky, walking toward the Guild with the moon behind him.

Part 4: The Blue Palace (House Cromwell’s Living Quarters)

Alexander poked at his food slightly. All of House Cromwell had very weary faces at the dinner table.

Their predicament? Boredom. The Blue Palace was nothing but a series of meeting and preparations for the coronation which was three weeks away. Even Imogen, who once dreamed of this place, was tired of it. All of them just wanted to go back to Whiterun.

“How are your lessons?” Alexander asked Cecil and Imogen, trying to ignite a conversation.

Cecil just kept eating as if he did not hear the question.

“Fine” said Imogen.

“Cecil? Are you okay? asked Lillian

Cecil raised his head.

“I’m okay” he said

Alexander sighed. He missed Whiterun too but their time here was not over yet. He needed everyone to pull it together until the coronation.

“I know you both miss Whiterun” said Alexander

Cecil and Imogen looked at their father.

“But I need you to bear it little more until the coronation” he continued  
“I don’t like it here” said Cecil “It’s boring”

“Then find something to do. There are a lot of young lords and ladies. You should make friends” said Lillian

“Maybe” said Cecil

“Maybe you can meet potential matches” said Lillian

“Lillian, please” said Alexander

“Only a suggestion” said Lillian

Alexander could tell Cecil and Imogen had no desire to converse with the jarl’s children. But he knew that his wife was right. Cecil will one day be the jarl of Whiterun and he should have a wife and heir by then. Imogen will soon be married to a jarl’s son and she will leave Whiterun. The future of their house rested in their hands now.

 

Part 5: The College Of Winterhold (The Hall Of The Elements)

Ian waved his hands in frustration releasing bits of arcane energy in the air. 

He was alone in the Hall Of The Elements, trying to get this Alteration spell to work. How hard could it be to make a simple ball of light? He was getting so angry that he felt like he could unleash a firestorm before he casted Magelight. He had been there for 30 minutes after his Alteration class trying to make it work and he was about to leave when he heard a familiar voice saying “Hey”.

He turned around and saw Rachelle, leaning on the entrance. Snow dotted her short dark hair with white, slowly turning to water. 

“Hey” said Ian

“Having trouble?” Rachelle said, walking towards him.

Ian sighed.

“How hard can it be to cast a damn ball of light” said Ian

Rachelle shrugged.

Ian used this time to catch his breath. His skin was hot and red from trying so much. He always knew magic was hard, but he never thought that anything like this would happen. At this rate it will be years until he will become a master wizard.

“Maybe you should take a break” said Rachelle

Ian was in no position to refuse, so he just nodded. They both walked over to one of the stone pillars and leaned on it. For a while they said nothing to each other and Ian’s breath slowed down until it went at a normal pace.

“I’ve got something to tell you” said Rachelle

“What is it?” asked Ian

“Me and Dalia went into town today. Apparently there's going to a celebration in Winterhold. In the Jarl’s home” said Rachelle

“Isn't the Jarl in Solitude?” Asked Ian

“Yes. But her younger sister is here. Apparently there holding a celebration here for her newborn child” said Rachelle “It’s open to the public”

“What? You think we should go?” asked Ian

“Why not? I want to do something different for once” said Rachelle

She was right. Ian wanted a change of pace from the classes and research of the College. He wanted to have some fun.

“You're right. Let's do it” said Ian

“Great. I knew you'd say yes” said Rachelle

“When is the said celebration?” Said Ian

“Whenever the woman gives birth. She’s due in a couple of weeks” 

“Good. I'm glad we're doing something else for once”

Rachelle held up her hand at Ian

“Ian” said Rachelle

“What?” Asked Ian

“I will have to choose what you wear”

“What? Why?” 

“Because you'll stick out like a sore thumb. Me and Dalia need to help you pick out some proper attire” 

Ian crossed his arms.

“I think I'll be fine” said Ian

“You won't” said Rachelle “Can you even dance?”

“Why would I care about dancing?” 

“Are you serious? Give me your hand”

“Why?”

“I'm going to teach you how to dance” 

Ian looked puzzled. Why would he have to dance anyways? He never had much time to learn anyways, and this was just a one night thing. Still, maybe Rachelle was right. It's not like he had anything to lose.

He gave Rachelle his hand.

This started about twenty minutes of Ian trying to master a simple waltz and failing. Rachelle gave up and decided to just teach him a simple dip. Ian thought this was easy enough, Rachelle was not that heavy and he was sure he could support her.

“Ready?” Asked Rachelle

“Ready” said Ian

They were both in a dancing position. Ian’s hand was on Rachelle’s waist. Rachelle’s hand was on Ian’s shoulder. He started to dip her until she was a pretty good distance off the ground.

“Good” said Rachelle

Ian didn't move. He was just watching Rachelle’s face. Her hair going towards the floor.

Then it just clicked for him.

He closed his eyes and leaned in.

“What are you doing?” Asked Rachelle

Ian opened his eyes and put Rachelle upright. She looked a little frazzled.

“Nothing” Ian said

“I should go” Rachelle said.

“Wait-!” 

But she already turned around and was leaving.

Fuck.

What did he just do? One of the only friends he made was now going to hate him! Ian was angry. Not at Rachelle, at himself. He thrusted his arm towards the wall and out came a bunch of fire. He kept doing this, releasing his emotions through the fire.

He pushed against the air but this time, fire did not come out.

Instead, a ball of light sprung from his hand to the wall. He stopped thrusting his arm and looked at what he did. 

He did this motion again and out came another orb. Then another. Soon tiny balls of magelight sprinkled the room. It almost made him forget what happened. Like the Stars twinkled, Ian’s magic did too. 

 

\-----------

Thanks for reason episode 5! Be on the look out for episode 6, "Someday", coming out on June 26th, 2018


End file.
